Leaving Me Broken Hearted
by Beloved Gold
Summary: This is my first time being on fanfiction and i hope you like my chapter If you do like it there is more to come promise :) Characters: Robin/Nightwing/Richard Starfire/Pheonix/Kori Raven/Rachel Cyborg/Victor Beastboy/Garfield -When Robin and Raven betrays Starfire, Starfire leaves into a new life. Will they ever meet again?-
1. Leaving Me Broken Hearted

Leaving Me Broken Hearted

Chapter 1

It has been two and a half years since starfire and robin have been in a relationship

-Starfire's P.O.V.-

I was looking for boyfriend robin, and when I had flew past robin's room I heard "We can't keep doing this raven." Robin said. Then I heard raven say "But we are in love robin we have to tell her." raven said in her monotone voice

I barged in there, hot tears running down my face. I couldn't help it my heart was broken. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS TO ME!" I said. "RAVEN OF ALL PEOPLE YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND… my sister" I whispered the last part.

-Normal P.O.V.-

They were wide eyed, they never thought that they would get caught…especially like this.

-Robin's P.O.V.-

As I saw her eyes I was immediately shot with guilt. I am such a fool thinking I could hide what Raven and I had behind closed doors.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Starfire was so angry by what her so called "friends" were doing behind her back. But before she could say anything else raven beat her to it. "Starfire I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but robin and I are in love and you can't change that..." but before she could finish she was shot with a starbolt. Robin could never describe how angry she looked her eyes were fierce neon green with tears spilling over.

Starfire then looked at robin with pained and saddened eyes then she asked "why robin? Why do you do this to me? *sniffle* Do you want to see me pained and broken?

-Starfire P.O.V.-

All robin said was "I'm so sorry starfire but raven and I are in love." I could not believe what I was hearing. All of a sudden I was filled with such anger I have never felt before in my life.

Before I could catch myself, I started to yell again. "SO YOU HAD TO BREAK MY HEART!? YOU ASK ME TO THE DATING NOW YOU ARE DOING THE CHEATING WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled. Then ran out tears spilling down my face.


	2. I Hope Your Happy

Good-Bye

Chapter 2

-Normal P.O.V.-

It's been two days since the heart wrenching day. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games, Raven had her nose in her book, and Robin was on the isolated table resting his chin on his fist in deep thought. When it occurred to Cyborg that Starfire hasn't been out of her room for two days not to eat or even to go on missions or just to hang out with her friends.

-Cyborgs P.O.V.-

"Aye yo, who's seen Starfire today she's been in her room for two days now, that's not like her." I said worryingly. As I looked at Robin for an answer all I heard from him was "In her room with a broken heart." He whispered. But I caught what he said and stood up, anger boiling in me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER...?! IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR…" But before I could finish what I was saying the OP'S room door swished open.

-Starfires P.O.V.-

As I walked into the OP's room I was immediately greeted with all four pairs of eyes. Then Beast boy spoke up "Duuuddddeee like where were you?! Even raven's been out of her room more times than you! I cringed at the mention of raven's name being brought up. I had to tell them. I have to leave and never come back here ever again.

"You all I have an announcement to make, I said. I'm leaving." Once those words came out my mouth I immediately felt guilty leaving Cyborg and Beast boy, my true friends behind.

-Robin's P.O.V.-

When I heard her say that she was leaving I already knew why. I hated myself for what I've done to her. I could tell that what Raven and I did to her really hurt her badly, when she came out she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair and skin wasn't as bright like it's supposed to be.

-Raven's P.O.V.-

I'm such a bad friend how could I do that to starfire? She's been nothing but a good friend even when I shut her out. I was supposed to be the one person she could count on. What a friend I am.

-Normal P.O.V.-

WHAT! WHY!? Cyborg and Beast boy said but looked at Robin and Raven in a questioning way why they weren't as shocked as they were.

All Starfire said "You can ask my unfaithful ex-boyfriend Robin and Raven my ex-back stabbing best friend." Starfire said with venom in her voice. Cyborg and Beast boy looked at Raven and Robin with a confused look. Raven sighed, then she spoke "Look Starfire Robin and I are in love and you can't do anything to change that, you don't have to leave." Raven said. Starfire looked at her with hate and anger and said "AND YOU DON'T FEEL GUILTY AT ALL SAYING THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DIDN'T YOU GIVE UP WHEN YOU HAD A PROPHECIE!?" she yelled. Raven only looked at her feet response. YEA WELL THAT'S DIFFERENT! Raven yelled. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT DIFFERENT IM LEAVING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Raven was surprised to hear that type of word come out of Starfire's mouth.

Cyborg was so furious and Beast boy was sad that he was losing his sister. Then Cyborg said "YO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! NOW SHES LEAVING AND ITS YOUR FULTS!" while Cyborg were yelling at the two couples Beast boy wanted to talk to Starfire, with tears in his eyes he said "Please Starfire don't leave us" he said. "I'm sorry Beast boy and Cyborg but I no longer feel as if I could trust Robin as the leader or Raven as my friend." Starfire said as unshed tears came to her eyes.

She gave one last hug to Cyborg and Beast boy and looked to Raven and Robin saying "I hope your happy." And left to be never seen again or so they thought.


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry I haven't been able to update because of my **

**computer well my next chapter is going to be up soon! Thanks for waiting!**


	4. We Meet Again

We Meet Again

Chapter 3

-Normal P.O.V-

It's been 4 years since the naïve little alien princess has left; now she isn't the girl we knew before named Starfire. In fact she's a whole new different person a billionaire named Kori Anders a 21 year old with a successful modeling business called "_**Starry Look**_". When the sun sets she's a completely different person, the criminals at night fear her; everyday newspapers are sent saying "_**The Heroine Strikes Again**_" her name is _**Phoenix **_the fearsome hero by night. Ever since she lost her powers from the hurt and pain from the past she relies on hand-to-hand-combat skills and her weaponry.

"Ahhhhhh….. Nighttime the wonders and joy from beating up criminals, the perfect job." Kori said relaxingly laying back in her chair, after finishing the letters from New York City asking Kori Anders to have _**Starry Look's **_fashion line, to sell its clothes in their most famous clothing stores. Just as she was beginning to shut her eyes she heard a beeping noise from her jacket and instantly jumping out of her chair, she called her secretary and said "Yeah Karen, I have somewhere early so I'll be leaving now." Kori said into the speaker. She heard Karen reply saying "Okay have a nice day Mrs. Anders." Kori smiled at Karen's response she was always so nice that is why she gave her the spot she' in.

As soon as Kori arrived at her mansion she rushed into her secret lab, she reached for a button that was below a tube with her suit inside. She suited up with a black mask (similar to Zorro's) and a shiny leather shirt that had a low V-neck that showed some cleavage and black gloves, her pants were also black leather that had black pointed high heels. She then went to an open wall with different types of weaponry inside, she took the two swords and X-ed them on her back then took two hand guns and put it in the thigh pockets and one in the boot. Once she was done she ran over to the garage and hoped on her slick black motorcycle that had a red flaming phoenix on the side.

-Titans POV 11:56pm-

"Let's go" said Nightwing. Ever since Starfire had left he became even more isolated and no one could ever get him out of his room, sometimes he would go days without food. "Alllrright already we hear you!" Said the Changeling. They got an urgent call from Chicago Heaven City. They had just gotten there with the T-car. "Okay we're here send me the location." Nightwing called into his communicator. "There should be an abandon warehouse on Luther's street." Said a male voice on the communicator. "Thanks" said Nightwing. Once they entered the warehouse quietly, they heard a cackle to the left (the warehouse was dark so they couldn't see anything) before they knew it they were jumped by robots then everything went dark.

Then in a few hours they were woken up by clapping, "So you think you could stop me how pathetic can you be?!" a voice from the shadows called. The lights turned on and the Titan's found themselves trapped inside of a machine stopping them from using their powers or fighting skills. "Are you really that stupid no one can stop me not even tha9t bi-." But before he could finish his sentence he was dropped kicked in his jaw.

-Normal POV-

Suddenly Chaos was kicked in his jaw, a women with fiery red curly hair walked up out of the shadow with a model like walk. "Are you sure you can't be stopped again Chaos?" Phoenix said with a smirk plastered on her face. The Titans gasped "Starfire" she heard them whisper. She smiled and looked at the Titans. Chaos wiped off the blood from his mouth and laughed a mechanical laughed "So you're the Starfire I heard oh so much about, what happened to the sweet little alien?" Chaos said tauntingly. Phoenix growled "She died a long time ago, I wouldn't be so cocky there Chaos your already on the floor." She said. Nightwing was especially surprised the Starfire he used to know had changed a lot. He thought. Chaos then jumped off the floor then pressed a button then raced up the stairs to the roof.

Phoenix was soon surrounded by 20 robots, "Coward" Phoenix growled. She then proceeded to try and jump over the crowd of robots but when she did a robot swung its arm to come intact with her sword. She gritted her teeth "Damn he definitely made his robots stronger" she thought. She kicked the robot in its stomach then stabbed it; she did a back flip and landed on top of a robot then sliced it in half. Another robot raced toward her using its chainsaw arm as an advantage, dodging each swing she finally found an opening and punched through its head. She then looked up to find a gas tank she threw her sword at it, leaking flammable gas she pulled out her gun and aimed she noticed an army of robots sprinting towards her, she took the shot then jumped -BOOM!-there was an explosion she took notice that every robot was destroyed.

She then heard a helicopter taking flight; she ran towards where the Titans were kept and drew her sword destroying the machine that locked them inside. Once the Titans were free they raced up the stairs only to discover that Chaos had taken off with a helicopter. She then took off running toward the helicopter that had already taken off and now in the air, she then jumped off the edge of the building took out her sword and inserted it into the helicopter side. With the air blowing her, she jumped inside of the helicopter and once she did she comforted Chaos "It's over Chaos" Phoenix said. Chaos looked at her it disbelief and anger, "YOU MAY HAVE WON BUT I PROMISE YOU YOUR GONNA REGRET!" Chaos said laughing madly. Before he could say anything else he was punched in the face by Phoenix, Phoenix looked down upon the sleeping figure pathetically she then proceeded and tied him up. Once she was finished she took out her grappling hook and aimed it at the building that the Titans were on and took the shot and jumped out of the falling helicopter with Chaos in hand and swung over to the Titans. When she got over to the Titans she dropped Chaos and walked over to the Titans

"Hey guys long time no see….maybe not long enough" Phoenix said whispering the last part, but smiled anyways. "STARFIRE!" Bothe Cyborg and the Changeling said giving her a hug, "Hahahaha… it's nice to see you too you guys, but it's not Starfire anymore but Phoenix." She smiled. Phoenix then looked over to Raven and Nightwing standing very awkwardly next to each other. Phoenix walked over to Nightwing and put out her hand out, Nightwing looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "I believe you shake hands." Phoenix said with a straight face. Nightwing blushed furiously from embarrassment fortunately it was dark outside so no one could see him blushing madly. She then moved to Raven "Raven." Said Phoenix straight face, "Hey Star- Phoenix" Raven said saddened. Then Phoenix began to speak "If you guys don't have a place to stay, you are welcome to stay at my house." She said with a smile "Wellll Alllrright!" Cyborg said. Just as they were about take a leave, a helicopter came its blades came splitting through the air. "FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The person in the helicopter said. The Titans looked at Phoenix confused. Phoenix growled "well the commissioner doesn't appreciate what I'm doing her in Heaven City."

"When I say run you run got it?" Phoenix said to the other. "Run." They sprinted to their rides "Cyborg take this." Phoenix gave him a button that would help during the getaway. "Press the button on my command." Phoenix said "Got it" Cyborg responded. Once they got to their rides they were practically drooling a river over Phoenix's ride. "If you guys are done drooling, I'd like to not get caught." She smiled at her old friends. As soon as that was said they snapped out of it and got inside the car. As soon as Phoenix was on her ride she was off. To go faster she did a wheelie, they took a right they were met with an upcoming brick wall. They were surprised to see Phoenix go faster instead of slowing down. Phoenix's voice came through the saying "Now". Cyborg pressed the button a sudden jolt of more speed was produced, Cyborg tried to slow down but could not. "BRACE YOURSELFS!" they thought they were about to hit the brick wall but surprised they went through it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the changeling kept screaming, until he got a smack from Raven that is "Ouch! Raven what was that for?" the changeling said rubbing his head. "For being an idiot." Raven said with a monotone voice. They followed Phoenix through a tunnel with lights; they finally arrived to her secret lab. "YO, Phoenix you have every computer in here where'd you get the money for all this?!" Phoenix chuckled "well I am a billionaire and the owner of _**Starry Look**_", "Looks like you got a lot accomplished when you left." Nightwing said nervously but didn't allow anyone to notice but Phoenix noticed "Yeah well I had to do something when I left." She shot back. Nightwing suddenly found his shoes very interesting, Phoenix walked to the tube and stepped inside of it; in a flash she had her normal clothes on "Well I'd like you to meet Charles my butler he's like a father to me". "Ah, you must be the Titans." Said a man with gray hair and glasses. "I am Charles Kori's butler" Charles said.

They finally went inside Kori's house with three diamond chandelier's two stairs going the opposite way pictures with wine, and one of Kori herself in laying down in a red long dress with diamond swaying earing's and a glass of white wine in her hand. "Well it seems I should introduce myself, I'm Kori Anders the Owner of Starry Looks" Kori said. "Well, Nightwing began I'm Richard Grayson, Cyborg is Victor Stone, Raven is Rachel Roth and Changeling is Garfield Logan. "Well I'm glad that we got to meet again you guy" Kori said with a smile and shook their hands.


	5. Can't Outrun The Past

'_**Can't run from the past'**_

__**Thank you guys for Reviewing and following me, it means a lot and **

** Thanks for supporting! **** Sorry for taking so long I basically have to share my laptop **

** ENJOY! **** 3 **

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Well…. let me show you your rooms." Kori said. They followed Kori through the hallway. Kori then stopped at one room to the left and said "Here is your room Garfield." Inside the room the walls were a lime green and it had a queen sized bed, a big flat screen TV attached to the wall in front of the bed, a computer, and a bathtub that could be mistaken for a hot tub and a walk-in closet. Garfield literally ran into the room and yelled "THANKS KORIIII!" Kori only smiled. Kori then turned her head to the room across from Garfield's on the right and said "Victor this will be your room." As soon as Cyborg saw his room he screamed "AHHHHHH! KORI THIS IS THE BEST ROOM EVER!" he said hugging Kori. Inside, the wall was electric blue; it had the same electronics as Gar's but a small refrigerator filled with snacks and sodas in case he was hungry, a walk-in closet and a bathroom.

"Goodnight Kor." Victor said and smiled, "Goodnight Victor" Kori said. The walk to Rachel and Richards room was quiet; they finally came to a stop. Kori pointed to a door and said "Rachel this is your room." Kori heard a mumble that sounded a lot like thanks from Rachel, and continued to venture down the hallway to Richards room. Kori and Richard were dead silent; Richard was desperately trying to find something to talk about. "So what are you doing nowadays?" Kori raised a brow to his question "Modeling." She replied unenthusiastically, "Oh right" he said mentally slapping himself. They came to the final stop "Well this is your room Richard." She said taking her leave; Richard didn't want her to leave so with quick action he grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked with a confused/annoyed expression on her face, since today she was extremely tired.

"I'm sorry Kori, for everything I did to you and I still care about you." Richard said with desperation in each word. Kori sighed, not only because she was tired, but because she felt sorry for him. "Richard…" she said while putting a hand on his cheek and looking into his masked eyes. (They haven't changed yet), he held the hand on his cheek never wanting to let it go ever again. "Richard I'll always care for you, but don't dwell in the past. That is why I had left because every day I would have been living the same betrayal and broken heart; I moved on Richard, you should too." After she was done she kissed his cheek softly and smiled then walked away. Richard watched her walk away; when he heard a door close he closed his door and slid down to the floor, he shut his eyes and whispered "I'll always love you." Then went to his bed and once again dreamt of Kori his beautiful princess.

**(VVVVVVV)**

_***NEXT MORNING***_

Richard awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in the air. He took a shower and went downstairs to see everyone already there. Kori looked up at him and smiled "There you are, I was wondering if I had to drag you out of bed." Kori said. Richard laughed "The beds just so comfortable, that's the first night in months that I slept that good." He replied smiling also but thinking "The only reason I slept that good is because I finally found you." he thought. Rachel looked at him knowing what he was thinking and frowned he just ignored her. Ever since St-Kori had left he had locked himself inside of his room. Raven had sensed that depression was sinking in fast and noted that she had herself to blame also.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Someone needs to get Nightwing out of his room before he dies of starvation." Raven said with little emotion in her voice. Ever since Starfire had left the only feeling she had been used to was sadness, Starfire was the only one who even tried to hang-out with her. "Why don't you get him yourself, you are his girlfriend." Beast Boy said with anger in his voice angry that the two ran his big sister out. "We aren't dating anymore." Raven said a little annoyed. "IF YOU GUY'S KNEW IT WASN'T GONNA LAST WHY'D YOU DO IT!?" yelled a furious Cyborg. "YOU KNOW IF YOU WERE IN THE SAME POSITION AS I'M ALLWAYS IN YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT TOO. I REGRET WHAT I HAD DONE IT REGRET IT CAUSE I LOST THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED. SHE DID NOTHING TO ME AND I BETRAYED HER!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy then spoke "Your wrong Raven, we do care about you…I care about you he said. Ravens eyes went wide "W-What?" she said surprised. Beast Boy looked up "I care about you I…I love you." He stuttered, "Beast Boy…I love you too!" Raven said with tears in her eyes, she ran over to Beast Boy and kissed him. A loving kiss turned into a passionate one, Cyborg smiled "it's about time." And left the OP's room to give them privacy.

_***END OF FLASHBACH***_

"So how is everything at Jump City?" Kori asked, "Fine, just everything got really boring ever since you left." Garfield said. (DING DONG) "I'll get it Charles." Kori called, Kori opened the door and the Titans heard her mumble a "thanks" and a door closed. Kori walked back to the table, "Who…wa…dat?" Gar said between chews. "Mailman" Kori said, "Aren't they supposed to deliver it to your mailbox?" Victor said "Yea, but he's been crushing on me ever since I moved here; he wanted to give me the mail in person, I think it's cute." Kori said smiling. "Is it just me or did it just get hot in here?" Victor said trying to air out, looking at Richard to see him emanating heat off of him. Victor cleared his throat "Never mind." He said quietly. Kori flipped to an envelope that had gold edges and said _Ms. Kori Anders _in cursive letters. Kori opened it and read: _**Dear Ms. Kori Anders, you are invited to a party at the Johnsons Mansion at 2365 Carol St August 11, 2013you are allowed to bring guest minimum of six.**_

"What is it?!" Gar asked curiosity burning in him; basically Rachel had to hold him down so he wouldn't jump on top of the table. Kori laughed at Gar's reaction. "Well it an invitation to a party at the Johnsons party. You guys want to go?" Kori asked. "Sure." Richard replied, "I don't know…" Rachel said "Ohhh come onnn Rachel!" Garfield whinnied; "Oh alright" Rachel said "Yea!" Victor boomed "Can Bee come?" "Of course!" Kori said excited to see her girlfriend again. "Alright let me call her up." Victor said pulling out his phone. "I'M IN! IMMA PARTAYY ANIMAL!" Garfield yelled, "Gar you know it's not that type of party but a ball like party." Victor said "Oh…ok I'll still go." Gar said disappointed. "Alright so let's go get some clothes. Hey Victor when is Bee gonna get here? Kori asked. "She'll be here in an hour." Victor replied. "Ok so since we have an hour to spare, want to go to the outdoor pool?" she asked.

"WOAHH DUDDEEE! YOU HAVE AN OUTDOOR POOL LETS GOOO! Garfield said excitedly. The Titans and Kori went upstairs to go change the first one there was Victor because…Well he didn't need a swimsuit, so he just waited for the others to finish changing. The next one out was Rachel wearing a black one piece with her towel over her shoulder a book called _**The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe**_ in the other hand. Next out was Richard in navy blue and black swim trunks, the next person out was the only loud and annoying one out of all of them up Garfield in black and white swim trunks "Hey Vic I bet I can make a bigger cannon ball than you ever will" Gar taunted "You wish ya pea." Victor said. Last but not least Kori with a purple white striped bikini and glasses on her head. With her crimson hair swaying behind her with every step she took and her sparkling emerald eyes flickering to each and every one, Richard's mouth was wide opened mesmerized at how beautiful she was, Victor nudged him in the side immediately Richard composed himself. "Well we're already let's get going." Kori said showing her pearly whites.

_***OUTDOOR POOL!***_

"RACE YA VIC!" Gar yelled out running towards the pool area. "OHHHH YOUR ON YA LITTLE BOOGER!" Victor yelled; then both yelled "CANNON BALLLLL!" while doing a cannon ball into the pool. Kori, Richard, and Raven just sat down in the chairs. Kori just laid down soaking in the sunlight having on a smile that could light up a whole city, Richard zoned out he didn't even know he was staring until she said "You know Richard, staring isn't polite." Kori said with her eyes closed smiling. Then laughed when Richard almost fell out of his seat, "Oh, s-sorry I kind of zoned out for a minute." He replied rubbing his neck nervously "More like thirty minutes." Raven said in her monotone voice keeping her eyes focused on her book. Richard glared at Rachel, but when he turned to see Kori walking towards the pool. Kori took her diving position and dived into the pool. Richard got up from his seat and went over to the edge of the pool and dived into it. Kori heard someone jump into the pool and turned around emerald clashed with cerulean sapphire. Kori cocked her head in a confused way holding her breath; she then felt two arms encircle her around her waist pulling her closer to him. Shaking her head she untangled herself from Richards grasp and swam back up to the surface. Richard watched her swim back to the surface, crestfallen he swam to the surface also for air. Kori removed her wet hair from her face and got out of the pool and wrapped her arms around herself and went into the mansion.

Richard practically ran after Kori as he passed Rachel he heard her say "Nice going lover boy." Rachel said _in you're an idiot type of way_. That comment really got Richard angry, "Why don't you mind your own damn business?!" Richard hissed, "Or did you forget that it's half your fault she's mad at me!" He yelled again. Seeing the two yell at each other Victor and Garfield jump out the pool to stop the fight. "YOU KNOW WHAT RICHARD?! I SO DONE WITH YOUR ASS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I SUPPORTED YOU, YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID! Rachel yelled tears brimming threating to spill over. "YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID FOR ME! YOU'RE RIGHT I WAS FUCKING STUPID FOR PICKING YOU OVER KORI!" Richard yelled veins popping out of anger. "Whatever I'm done with this." Richard said his eyes in slits and walked away leaving Rachel on the verge of a nervous break done almost losing control until Garfield held her and whispered loving words into her ear.

Richard searched for Kori in every room or at least he tried, until he heard sniffles and opened the door for him to be able to peek through. He saw Charles comforting Kori holding her she looked so fragile in his arms heard Charles whisper to her "Do not cry over him my dear." Charles whispered soothingly. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, then Richard walked "Kori can I please talk to you?" Richard said in a pleading way, Kori seemed hesitant but then nodded her head yes. Charles got up and walked to the door just as he was about to walk through the door he stopped near Richard and said "You already hurt her once, hurt her again and I promise you I will kill you." He said in a deadly tone then walked out. Richard shivered but was not fazed at all but surprised at how he changed from the kind butler to the protecting father figure, but he took it to heart to never hurt Kori again. Richard walked up to Kori and sat on top of the bed near her but not too close to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Kori… Richard sighed. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I just missed you so much." Richard said being sincere. For a while Kori didn't reply, "Kori please talk to me." Richard said desperately reaching out to touch her but she moved away standing up her back facing him hugging herself. "I want to know _why_…" She whispered in a shaky voice. Richard was not shocked at all by her question he knew it was coming but wasn't sure how to answer it. "I don't know Kori I guess it just happened..." Richard said rubbing his neck an anxiety of his Kori sharply turned around her eyes into tiny emerald slits "How do you not know why." She said "Kori look I'm sorry for what I did in the past." Richard said trying to get through to her. "Sorry doesn't make up for what you did Richard I'll believe you when you show me you actually mean It." she said looking up at him. "Kori I do mean it I Iove yo-""Save it Richard." She holding up a hand to silence him, "Just because I let you stay here does not mean that you can walk your way back into my heart. Kori said trying to wipe the tears from her face because she knew deep down in her heart she still loved him.

She ran away from the pain, she thought she left it behind. Forever never to be hurt again. She should have known better, she should have known that it would come back and haunt her, to try to resurface those old feelings that she repressed a long time ago and she let them in. Every feeling she had felt in the past, happiness, joy, pain, sadness, confusion, fear, anger, love, loneliness, depression and so much more. She was pulled away from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Richard looking into her eyes pleadingly. He looked into her eyes and saw so many feelings he knew Kori was an emotional person but he never saw this many emotions in one person he saw sadness, happiness, anger, he dare say maybe even love for him hidden behind all the other emotions. He lifted the hand to caress her cheek she closed her eyes to remember the warmth that emanated from his palm to her cheek.

"Please…Kori" he said wanting her in his arms again. He brought her face to his but before their lips met the doorbell rang, Richard never thought he would have so much hatred for a doorbell. When Kori opened her eyes she saw his face twisted with anger, Kori giggled, Richard looked down to the giggling women in his arms and smiled a real smile, in years he hadn't smiled he finally had what he need for him to smile that big. Kori and Richard walked out of the room hand in hand together, they saw Bee hugging Victor. Kori squealed in happiness and ran to Bee, "Beee!" Kori said hugging her "STARRRR!" Bee shrieked hugging her "I missed you so much!" Bee said "I missed you too!" Kori said smiling, "but it's not Starfire anymore but Kori Anders." Kori said

"Then you can call me Karen Beecher." Karen said. They hugged each other again and smiled. "So everyone lets go change and head out." Kori said every one complied and went upstairs. Garfield came out wearing his ring that would make him blend in and jeans and a green shirt and black Jordan's , Victor came out wearing his ring two and a red shirt and some jeans and Jordan's, Karen came out wearing a ring to hide her wings, a black and yellow sundress and black stilettos and her hair out , Rachel came out wearing jeans and a dark purple tank top and flats, hair out, next was Richard wearing his shades and his hair up in spikes and a blue shirk with jeans and black and blue Jordan's, Kori was the last of them all wearing a black romper with star earrings and a star necklace with her hair up in a ponytail with only a small amount of red lipstick and black stilettos. Richard was practically gawking at Kori with his mouth dropped Kori walked by him and closed his mouth for him then took his hand and led the way to the garage. "So we need two rides Victor you want to drive?" Victor shook his head up and down vigorously in a dreamy state. "What ride do you want to take? Kori asked. There were so many expensive car's infinity's, mustangs, Mercedes, and Porsches.

Kori decided to take the red mustang, and Victor decided to take the blue Mercedes. Karen, Garfield and Rachel went with Victor and Richard went with Kori to get some alone time. They drove off toward the mall, When they arrived they enter the mall immediately when Victor saw the food court he dashed for it at a speed that Flash could compete with. Garfield saw GameStop and ran towards it, Richard was being bombarded by girls. The girls looked at each other and ran towards their boyfriends (Well Kori and Richard haven't made it official yet sooo…)

_***Rachel/Garfield ***_

Rachel was walking up to Garfield seeing him drool over the game called **'The Last of Us'**. Rachel shook her head side to side. "Garfield." Rachel groaned annoyed, "Hold on Rachel I _have_ to buy this game." Said Garfield hypnotized over it. Rachel frowned "Isn't that what you said about the 266 games you have at the Tower?. "Yeaaa buuuut Rach I really want this gammmmeee." Gar whinnied. The counter clerk shook his head looking at the couple like they were a mother and son, Garfield finally got his game, and Rachel pulled him out of GameStop by the ear for looking at another game.

_***Kori/Richard***_

"Ugh!" Kori went to get Richard, she pushed past the girls and grabbed Richards hand when a girl with blonde hair and pretty much fully pink pulled him back and said "Like who the fuck do you think you are slut?!" Kori turned around and glared daggers at the girl "Like I'm the girl who's gonna kick your ass if you don't let go!" Kori said in a mock voice. The girl moved to get a better look at who was challenging her, when she saw it was she screamed so loud everyone clamped their hands over their ears. "LIKE OMG IT'S LIKE KORI ANDERS! LIKE I'M SO SORRY!" The girl said. All of the girls turned around to see Kori "KORI ANDERS!" They screeched, one of the girls screamed "KORI CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" "Sorry but I have to go." Kori said grabbing Richard's hand. Security came to hold back the fan girls. Richard felt a jolt of electricity go through his hand when Kori held it and decided he'd want it there forever.

_***Karen/Victor***_

When Karen caught sight of Victor she reacted fast. Then owner of the all you can eat Chinese restaurant place was angry that Victor was eating everything that they had Karen called out his name "VICTOR!" she said. Victor was eating everything the owner said he couldn't eat, "Man anything you throw at me I can eat." Said Victor cockily putting his arm on the table. The owner was infuriated "Oh yea….WELL EAT THIS!" the owner started throwing pots and pans anything he could throw really. Karen grabbed Victor and sprinted out of their ducking they were almost to the exit when they ducked once more just in time to see a knife thrown at them but hit the wall. Victor and Karen were breathing heavily Karen looked at Victor with anger in reply Victor shrugged his shoulders and smiled nervously and rubbed his head in return to get a smack upside his head.

_***Normal POV***_

They all met at the suit and dress shop so they went in, "So let's get looking." Kori said excitedly Kori went with Richard. Basically Kori was in her element with matching close and styles, she picked out a black bow-tie and a black suit and dragged him inside the changing room and waited for him to come out. The door swung open and Kori turned to look at him and her jaw was on the ground in seconds, he smirked at her reaction, "I hope I can fully win her heart and trust again" he thought. She composed herself and cleared her throat "umm…you look handsome" she said blushing. He smirked "Thanks" he said smiling. She turned to see Victor, Garfield, Karen and Rachel waiting. "Girls we don't have to shop I already got a room filled with dress in my studio room and don't worry it's just your types." Kori said smiling. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A ROOM FILLED WITH DRESSES!" Karen said jumping up and down Victor had to calm her down. Kori laughed at Karen's excitement.

Kori went to go paid and was about to walk away when someone grabbed her arm, she turned the cashier around to be met it icy blue eyes, brown spikey air and MUCSELS! Kori looked at I'm in a dreamy way "Hey I'm Chad" he said in a voice that could make any girl melt. "Kori Anders" she replied shyly for the first time, Chad lifted her chin with his index finger "call me babe" Chad said and was about to give Kori his number when Richard snatched it right out of his hand then ripped it to pieces and growled "Fuck…Off." He said in a deadly voice, Richard put an arm around her waist and walked out. "Someone's jealous." She said in a singsong voice while smirking. "I'm not jealous…" he said with gritted teeth. Kori leaned up to his ear "Are you sure about that?" she whispered into his ear her warm breath tickling his ear. He shivered and fully flushed. Kori giggled then winked at him then walked back to the car.

Richard just stood there for a minute, watching her walk away her hips swaying

"God I'm in love." he whispered smiling

_**MeeMee**_

_** Yes! Finally I'm done**_

_** Peace Out Ppl! 3 **_


End file.
